Quedáte a mi lado
by Nyra Lyfei
Summary: "Una vez me dijiste que a pesar del tiempo que pasé a tu lado nunca sentiste nada por mí ni pensaste en mí de esa manera. Me hubiera gustado al menos lograr que sonrieras por mi causa"/"¿Si pudieras cambiar el pasado lo harías? ¿Sabiendo que a ella no le queda mucho tiempo?"/"Me dijiste que los instantes pueden cambiar tu vida, incluso tus sentimientos"... ChidorixKatsuhira


**¡Hola personitas! Bueno antes de comenzar tengo que decir que la serie de Kiznaiver me gustó muchísimo, es por eso que decidí hacer un fic sobre esta historia, especialmente porque el final sentí que fue muy pronto TnT, me quedé con ganas de más capítulos jajaja. Espero les guste y continúen conmigo capitulo a capitulo n.n. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Me encantaría y me motivaría muchísimo para actualizar y continuar la historia leer sus reviews** **:).**

 **Por cierto esta historia será ChidorixKatsuhira porque esta parejita me hubiera gustado se quedaran juntos n.n.**

 **Nota: Los personajes no me pertenece, fueron creados por Mari Okada, Aniplex, etcétera.**

 **Posdata: Viendo la fotito que tengo de portada de este fic, pueden darse una idea de lo que tratará la historia n.n. Bueno sin prolongar más la plática los dejó con el capítulo.**

Capítulo 1

Un año y medio pasó más rápido de lo que Katsuhira pensó. La chica que caminaba a su lado le dirigía una sonrisa discreta, ambos estaban aprendiendo a conocer y experimentar los distintos tipos de sentimientos y emociones que en un principio parecieron tan distantes e imposibles de llegar a vivir.

—Nori chan…— tomó su mano con tímidez — ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?

—Helados…— contestó la chica con una mirada hacia el cielo, un avión pasaba dejando una línea a su paso.

—De acuerdo — le devolvió una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a su destino.

Mientras tanto, a muchos kilómetros de distancia una chica se encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital, miraba el mismo cielo, pero sus sentimientos eran tan anhelantes que trató de no llorar. Miró el lugar donde antes se encontraba aquella carta que había escrito días atrás y que ahora se encontraba en manos de otra persona. No se la mandaría a su destinario a menos que fuera realmente necesario, después de todo ella no quería destruir la felicidad de ese chico tan especial para ella.

— ¡Chidoriii! — mencionó una amiga asomándose por la puerta de la habitación y a su lado Honoka y Yuta.

—Niko, Honoka, Yuta— comentó Chidori sorprendida al ver a sus amigos.

—Te vez mejor que antes…—mencionó Honoka. Ella y Yuta colocaron un ramo de flores que traían para su amiga en un recipiente con agua al lado de la camilla.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido? — añadió Yuta.

—Mejor… posiblemente vuelva a casa antes de lo planeado— Chidori sonrió—Hisomu me visitó ayer también, al parecer le gustaría estar en mi lugar— la chico rió levemente— Su gusto por el dolor no ha cambiado en lo absoluto.

—Ese chico es demasiado raro— dijo Honoka cruzando los brazos—Bueno…pasábamos por aquí y queríamos saludarte…— La interrumpió el ruido de una chica llorando, era Niko.

—Chidori está en el hospital desde hace tiempo y luce más delgada, no es justo que esté pasando por esto…—la chica siguió llorando.

— ¡Hey! Te dijimos que nada de llorar—mencionó Yuta reprendiéndola.

—Niko…— se enterneció Chidori al ver a su amiga así— Ven…— extendió sus brazos para abrazarla dejando ver las marcas de agujas en su brazo, es decir, las veces que le había puesto el catéter. Su amiga al notar aquello lloró aún más y luego abrazó a su amiga — Tranquila, estoy mejorando…— sabía que mentía, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, no quería creerlo, que muy pronto todo llegaría a su fin.

Los primeros en irse fueron Honoka y Yuta, se rumoraba que ambos estaban saliendo, pero no lo habían hecho público.

—Chidori me he estado preguntando ¿por qué no quieres decirle a Katsu que te has enfermado? — su amiga estaba sentada al lado de su camilla.

—No quiero verlo aún— había dolor en sus palabras — Si lo veo yo… — "…no querré aceptar mi condición, desearé vivir más tiempo". No pudo contestar lo que sentía en verdad, Chidori simplemente sonrió — Está bien que las cosas así sean. Por cierto Niko, ¿cómo van las cosas con Tenga?

—Bien…—la pequeña se ruborizó— Nos estamos conociendo más…

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—Ha querido venir pero siempre surge algo que lo evita, pero bueno, por lo menos pudo venir hace dos semanas—mencionó Niko.

—Sí, lo entiendo, todos siguen con sus estudios ¿cierto? —Chidori se sintió agotada de pronto.

Los días siguieron avanzando, aquella mentira seguía creciendo y por algún motivo los chicos no querían continuar con aquella farsa.

— ¿Han hablado con Chidori? ¿Cómo le va viviendo en el extranjero?—preguntó Katsuhira y los chicos se miraron con culpabilidad.

— ¡Bien! Cada día está mejor, me refiero a que se está adaptando— se apresuró a decir Niko.

—No he tenido mucho contacto con ella— comentó Honoka.

—Está bien—dijo Tenga que ya no estaba en la misma aula al igual que Hisomu y Niko.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella— mencionó Katsuhira y en ese momento llegó Noriko. Ella estudiaba en la misma preparatoria, después de todo lo que ella deseaba era tener una vida normal y Urushibara la había ayudado a conseguirlo.

—Norii— Niko sonrió alegremente al verla— ¿Por qué no salimos hoy? Será divertido.

— ¡Sí! El día está perfecto para un picnic — comentó Tenga diciendo picnic al mismo tiempo que Niko, ambos se miraron avergonzados justo después.

—Veo que su relación va mejorando— mencionó Hisomu llegando con los demás y viendo a la futura pareja.

Los chicos acordaron reunirse en la tarde. Antes de salir de su departamento Katsuhira escuchó que tocaron la puerta con brusquedad. Se asomó por la puerta y encontró a su amigo de cabello morado que se había mudado de su departamento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— ¿Hisomu? —preguntó extrañado al verlo tan sorprendido.

—Toma…—le entregó una carta— Léela ahora… no queda mucho tiempo…

— ¿Tiempo? —preguntó Katsuhira aún más confundido— ¿A qué te refier…?

— ¡Katsu por favor! —lo interrumpió Hisomu.

—De acuerdo— el chico se dirigió hacia su sofá para leer la carta cómodamente.

Hisomu miró desde la distancia a aquel chico de cabello blanco y no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras de Chidori.

 _~Flashback~_

Esa tarde Hisomu caminó hacia el hospital, le gustaba ir a ese lugar, pensó que sería fantástico tener una cirugía sin anestesia, pero para su mala suerte su salud era muy buena. Llegó hasta la habitación de su amiga, le sonrió y pensó que Chidori no estaba mejorando, sus ojos perdían vitalidad en cada visita, sintió una opresión en su pecho, ese tipo de dolor emocional no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Chidori— mencionó entrando al cuarto y sentándose a su lado.

—Hisomu estoy feliz de verte— la chica le dirigió una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó por cortesía, porque a juzgar por su físico la respuesta era evidente, no estaba bien.

—Me siento mejor… —comentó.

Una enferma ingresó a la habitación. Le sonrió a Chidori e intercambiaron unas cuantas risas, Hisomu no entendía su conversación, pero por algún motivo le agradó ver reír de esa manera a su amiga. La enfermera cambió el catéter y eso le llenó de emoción al chico de cabello morado, pensó que esa sensación debía ser asombrosa.

—Me gustaría estar en tu lugar—comentó Hisomu haciendo reír a Chidori.

— ¿Lo dices por esto? — La chica señaló el catéter recién inyectado— Créeme ni a ti te gustará.

Conversaron durante horas, la conversación de Hisomu la hacía reír, y eso era bueno, porque ese era el objetivo del chico de cabello morado, llevarle un poco de alegría a Chidori.

— ¿Qué esto? — preguntó Hisomu recibiendo una carta en sus manos.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? — comentó la chica de cabello rosado-rojizo.

—Claro— añadió extrañado.

—Esta es una carta para Kacchon…— sonrió nostálgicamente— Me gustaría que se la dieras.

—Eso es bueno al fin le dirás que…—su amiga lo interrumpió.

—No quiero que se la entregues ahora, en algún momento te diré cuándo entregársela, mientras tanto me gustaría que la conserves, por favor no la leas—se ruborizaron las mejillas de Chidori.

—Tranquila no la leeré, pero ¿por qué no se la llevo ahora?

— _No quiero ver su rostro después de leer mi carta…—_ su respuesta confundió aún más Hisomu, no había entendido lo que ella quiso decir realmente con esas tristes palabras…

 _~Fin del flashback~_

Katsuhira abrió aquel sobre que no tenía remitente. Sacó aquella carta y comenzó a leer.

" _Hola Kacchon…"_

El chico de cabello blanco le dirigió una mirada a su amigo Hisomu.

—Es de Chidori— comentó al mismo tiempo que continuaba su lectura.

" _Sé que no hemos estado en contacto desde hace mucho tiempo y eso es solo mi culpa._

 _Únicamente quiero agradecerte todo el tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, no creo que recuerdes el primer día que nos conocimos pero para mí es muy especial. Recuerdo que tus padres y los míos se volvieron buenos amigos así que en una ocasión visitaron nuestra antigua casa, fue la primera vez que te vi, me sonreíste de forma amable y en ese instante decidí que quería ser tu amiga. Eras tan alegre y energético en la escuela y en todas partes. Siempre pensé que nunca podría alcanzarte, siempre brillabas desde una distancia que a pesar de que corriera resultaba imposible para mí llegar hasta a ti, pero no era necesario porque te conocía lo suficiente, sabía mucho de ti y tú mucho de mí. Pero luego las cosas cambiaron, cuando regresaste eras distinto. A pesar de eso eras Kacchon, alguien importante para mí, así que a pesar de que me dolió ya no verte sonreír ni reír con los demás y conmigo, quise seguir a tu lado. Tontamente creí que por estar más tiempo a tu lado sería la que consiguiera que vuelvas a ser el antiguo Kacchon, pero no fue así. No fui yo. Fue Sonozaki. Y por eso estoy y estaré agradecida con ella, especialmente porque sé que ella te hace feliz._

 _Kacchon te mentí al decirte que ya no me gustabas, realmente me sigues gustando, hasta el día de hoy, me permito decirte esto no esperando que me des una respuesta, simplemente porque quiero ser libre de arrepentimientos. Una vez me dijiste que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasé a tu lado nunca sentiste nada por mí, nunca pensaste en mí de esa manera. Me hubiera gustado al menos lograr que sonrieras por mi causa, y en un futuro distinto al nuestro haber hecho latir tu corazón con rapidez como tú hacías conmigo. Pero ese destino no es mío, es para alguien más y esta bien. Solo quiero que seas feliz Kacchon, porque a pesar de todo yo fui feliz estando a tu lado, y si en ningún momento logré hacerte sentir algo no espero que esta carta logré hacerte sentir algo también, y eso está bien, porque así es como ha sido, y ya no duele :)._

 _Lamento haberte mentido, nunca me fui al extranjero, simplemente me enfermé, es algo al parecer incurable, pero no he dejado que me venza y no lo dejaré, por eso espero que esta carta nunca llegué a ti, pero si lo hace es que he perdido esta guerra…"_

Katsuhira sintió un golpe en el pecho, fue tan fuerte la sensación que sintió que perdió el aire. Hisomu se acercó a él preocupado al ver lo sucedido.

—Katsu…—se acercó a su amigo.

— ¿Esto es verdad? —lo miró sintiendo que sus ojos le ardían.

— ¿Qué es verdad?

—Chidori ha estado enferma— contestó mirándolo con determinación, hasta se podría decir que lucía enojado.

—Sí… ella nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada ni a Noriko— contestó mirando hacia otra dirección.

—Llévame con ella— contestó caminando hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué dice la carta? ¿la terminaste de leer? — preguntó Hisomu con las manos en los bolsillos— Tengo una idea del momento en que ella quiso dártela.

—Aquí dice que ella ha perdido la…— Katsuhira no entendió porque no pudo completar la última frase, dolor, esa era la sensación en su pecho.

Katsuhira dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Lucía desorientado, posiblemente porque desde que estaba recuperando sus emociones y sentimientos esta era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera. Sintió unas gotas recorrer sus mejillas, eran lágrimas. Le faltaba más por leer, la carta todavía tenía mucho más que decir, pero él se sentía realmente mal. Por su mente pasaron mucho recuerdos, instantes en los que Chidori estaba presente, _lo recordaba,_ la primera vez que la había visto, ella se escondía detrás de su madre, él le dirigió una sonrisa y le extendió la mano, ella salió tímidamente de su escondite y con miedo le devolvió el saludo, justo después le devolvió una sonrisa que lo había llenado de felicidad, aquella chica era muy transparente con sus emociones, pero luego esa capacidad para entenderla, no solo a ella, a los demás y así mismo la había perdido en un cerrar y abrir de ojos.

Sentado en el sofá y todavía sintiendo ese vacío continuó con la carta. El chico juraría que pudo escuchar la voz de Chidori leyéndole aquellas palabras.

" _Kacchon habiendo leído esto, me preguntó si seguirás inexpresivo al respecto, después de todo nunca logré hacerte sentir nada, y esto puede que tampoco lo haga, pero es por eso que tengo miedo de verte, ver tu rostro, si me miras como me has mirado todo este tiempo no sabré que hacer, sentiré que soy rechazada de nuevo y que nunca fui importante para ti. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta al respecto, perdóname por querer que estés conmigo, perdóname por mentirte hasta el final, perdóname por no ser una buena amiga, perdóname por no decirte adiós en persona, y solo a través de una carta. Tal vez no sepas esto, pero cuando saliste del hospital fui a verte, Sonozaki te abrazaba en ese instante, y entendí que así debían ser las cosas, porque tu corazón siente algo cuando la vez que no puedes describir ¿cierto? Deseas mirar su rostro día tras día, y esperar con todo el corazón que ella sonría y sea feliz, deseas nunca soltar su mano y esperas ansioso que sus caminos se crucen para poder encontarse. Kacchon sé feliz, porque así debe ser, y si eres correspondido de esa manera, ¿no es algo genial? Por eso con esta carta más que una despedida es mi deseo final para ti, que seas feliz, que sonrías, porque te lo mereces. Gracias por darme tan bellos recuerdos, que lucen cómicos ahora porque tú siempre tenías la misma expresión. En el hospital aprendí que cada día es un regalo y es por eso que quiero que lo valores tú también, cada instante es un bello obsequio para vivir, cambiar algo tal vez y dar gracias, y en este instante de mi vida te doy gracias por formar parte de ella. Adiós Kacchon, seguramente nos encontraremos de nuevo en un bello lugar._

 _Chidori"_

—Chidori… quiero verte— mencionó Katsuhira mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. En ese momento deseó no sentir ese dolor, era tan horrible extrañar a alguien, y lo peor de todo era que ese deseo no se iría. Ese dolor en su pecho, quería que desapareciera, pero estaba bien sentirlo, cargar con ese dolor que Chidori había sentido por él durante tanto tiempo, era justo que sintiera algo tan intenso y tal vez ese sentimiento no se compara con el que ella había experimentado.

— ¿Katsuhira…?— preguntó Hisomu que también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Chidori! — gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Su cabello recuperó su color castaño totalmente. Ese nivel de emoción había llegado a hacerlo sentir como una persona cualquiera, libre de todo impedimento sentimental. Se sorprendió de él mismo, especialmente porque esa chica había logrado hacerle sentir más de lo que ella pudo lograr imaginar y ver. Cayó rodillas al suelo, sujetó su rostro con sus manos.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — comentó Tenga entrando al departamento velozmente al igual que los demás.

—¿Katsuhira? — preguntó Honoka sorprendida.

Noriko Sonozaki entró a la habitación y trató de rodear a Katsuhira con sus brazos, éste se apartó bruscamente de ella y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! — repitió Tenga a Hisomu.

—Eso…— señaló la carta que el chico había dejado en el suelo.

—Iré por él…— comentó Nori yendo tras él.

—Vamos contigo…—comentó Niko y Yuta yendo también.

—Chidori ha falleci…— Honoka soltó la carta que tenía en sus manos.

—No, no puede ser…— Tenga salió del departamento y corrió hacia los demás. Luego Honoka y Hisomu lo siguieron.

Katsuhira bajó las escaleras con rapidez, no sabía a dónde se dirigía pero si lo que quería, deseaba ver a Chidori, decirle algo al respecto, despedirse si era necesario o tal vez… se detuvo repentinamente. Estaba tan sorprendido que sintió que sus piernas perdieron fuerza, verla ahí, ella estaba frente a él, de esa manera…brillante, solo supo que él mundo a su alrededor se detuvo, ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Chidori usaba un vestido blanco, su cabello estaba suelto, lucía muy hermosa, pero no podía creer que estuviera frente a él ¿el destino le estaba dando ese momento? Caminó hacia ella, Chidori le sonrió desde la distancia.

—Kacchon— logró escuchar esa voz que nunca antes le había ocasionado tanta alegría como en ese momento.

—Lo siento…— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios al mismo tiempo que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. La chica corrió en su dirección y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saltó hacia él para abrazarlo, ambos cayeron al suelo, sin embargo la chica no lo soltaba.

—Perdóname, por dejarte esa carta—la chica lloró al igual que él. ¿Aquella situación realmente estaba sucediendo? —No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo pero quiero que sepas que…— sintió el abrazo de Katsuhira que le correspondía, algo que no había sentido de su parte desde hacía muchos años.

—Escúchame por favor… yo…—la chica se empezó a desvanecer, él sujetó su mano con fuerza, no quería que ella se fuera, no quería no volverla a ver, no lo deseaba, le dolió no ser capaz de hacer algo por Chidori.

— ¿Estas llorando por mí? — comentó con lágrimas en sus ojos— Eso es más que suficiente, no necesito nada más… Kacchon— La chica se alejó de él, realmente el espíritu de Chidori se iría para no volver. El chico se sintió un tonto, por perder tanto tiempo, por no reconocer sus sentimientos antes.

—¡No quiero esto!

—Yo tampoco— una de las lágrimas de Chidori cayó en las mejillas del chico de cabello castaño y que había recuperado su tono de cabello blanco tiempo después de salir corriendo del departamento.

—Quédate a mi lado— Chidori se impresionó de aquellas palabras que tanto tiempo quiso escuchar, pero le dolía saber que tal vez no significaban lo que ella deseaba.

—Adiós Kacchon— miró hacia el cielo soltando la mano de aquel chico que tanto amaba.

— ¡Por favor quédate! ¡Yo por ti…!— continuó gritando lo que quería decir hasta que aquella chica desapareció totalmente.

El sonido de una alarma lo despertó justo después, se levantó del lugar y logró notar a su amigo Hisomu empacando, espera ¿empacando? Corrió hacia a su celular.

— ¿Estas bien amigo? — preguntó su compañero de departamento.

—Chidori…—mencionó viendo el mes qué era.

—Sí, ella se mudó al extranjero hace dos meses ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó extrañado.

—Mientes, dime la verdad— lo miró con determinación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo que verla, llévame con ella…

 **Bueno muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero les haya gustado n.n Como se habrán dado cuenta la historia es sobre esta parejita, ChidorixKacchon. No sé pero el personaje de Chidori me encantó desde el primer capítulo, por ser tan humana, muestra sus sentimientos tal cual son, es transparente con lo que siente, y creo que Kacchon, siendo tan falto de emociones, es como el complemento perfecto para ella que siente mucho. Esta idea me estuvo dando vueltas hasta que la escribí jajaja, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews, me emocionaría muchísimo jajaja. Bueno me despido, no sin antes, desearles un hermoso día, tarde, noche o momento donde estén leyendo esta historia n.n**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
